Scaffold
Scaffold is introduced by IndustrialCraft 2 and is mainly used to aid in construction. When placed it works like a ladder but you can climb on it from all four sides. A tower of scaffold will all collapse after breaking the bottom block, This allows for a very quick and easy clean-up. They are also used with Empty Booze Barrels to make beer and rum. Building To build a scaffold tower start by just placing one piece down, then to increase the size just left click with scaffold and one will appear above it, allowing for easy placement. To build to the side simply right click from the side you want. However without creating Reinforced Scaffold you can only extend the Scaffold two blocks in any direction. When finished in whatever you did just break the starting block and the whole tower will collapse down.You can also climb it, but you can't hold shift on it. Construction Foam can be be applied to scaffolding to replace it with a block of foam the shape of the scaffolding. The scaffolding is dropped for the player Scaffold as the superior fuel Highlighting a piece of scaffold reveals that, just like with wood Planks they both generate 750 EU per item in a generator. This means that in furnaces, 2 pieces of scaffold is enough to cook/smelt 3 items. The following is a comparison between 2 different ways to turn wood into fuel for furnaces or IndustrialCraft machines. #A complete stack of 64 pieces of wood can be made into 64 pieces of charcoal each providing 4000 EU per item, or enough energy to cook/smelt 8 things per 1 piece of charcoal. In total this is enough to get a stack worth 256000 EU, or enough to cook/smelt 512 items. (This is ignoring the fuel you will need for the furnace to process the 64 pieces of wood which will deduct some value from the total gain.) #A complete stack of 64 pieces of wood can be made into 256 planks. If you use 84 of these to make sticks, you will have 168 of them, and 172 pieces of wood planks remaining. Each recipe of scaffold requires 3 pieces of wood planks and 3 sticks. This means that there is enough to complete the scaffold recipe 56 times (since 168 sticks divided by 3 is 56). Completing the scaffold recipe 56 times will get you 16 pieces of scaffold each time. 56 times 16 gives 896 pieces of scaffold. With each piece worth 750 EU, this will give a total EU worth of, 896 pieces times 750 EU per item = 672000 EU, or enough to cook/smelt 1344 items, and still having 4 pieces of wood planks to spare. So, making wood into scaffold gives a bit more than twice as much fuel for furnaces or generators than turning the same pieces of wood into charcoal, and is therefore the obviously prefered fuel type. Since scaffold is so simple to make, there is no reason, even in the very earliest phases of the game, that players should ever again use any type of coal to fuel furnaces. This Information is outdated. The Scaffold crafting Recipie now yields 16 Scaffolds, making this method even MORE efficient. AS OF 5-29-2015 : This recipe only crafts 4 scaffolding. Picture Gallery Scaffold.png|Scaffold Scaffold Reinforced.png|Reinforced Scaffold Video Tutorial